Fantastic Four Vol 6 5
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Esad Ribic | Production1_1 = Carlos Lao | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Sorry, baby. Duty calls. But when I get back, I promise ya, Mrs. Grimm... we are gonna have the best honeymoon ever. | Speaker = The Thing | StoryTitle1 = 4-Minute Warning | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Aaron Kuder | Inker1_1 = Aaron Kuder | Colourist1_1 = Marte Gracia | Colourist1_2 = Erick Arciniega | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Alanna Smith | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * * * Delia * Argo * Rikki * * * * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ******** ******* ******* ****** **** ***** *** **** ***** Items: * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Change Partners | Writer2_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler2_1 = Michael Allred | Inker2_1 = Michael Allred | Colourist2_1 = Laura Allred | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor2_2 = Alanna Smith | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * Numerous unnamed Californians * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** Midtown ******* and ******** ****** ******* **** *** **** ** Items: * Cosmic Rays * * * Vehicles: * * | StoryTitle3 = Guys' Night Out | Writer3_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler3_1 = Adam Hughes | Inker3_1 = Adam Hughes | Colourist3_1 = Adam Hughes | Letterer3_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor3_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor3_2 = Alanna Smith | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * ** ** * * * * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * ** ** * * * Rat Pack * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ****** ****** * * Items: * * * and * Thor's golden hammer * Unidentified metal arm prosthesis * and | Solicit = SPECIAL 650th ISSUE SPECTACULAR! The wedding that’s been years in the making…Ben and Alicia say “I do!” No bait. No switch. Not a dream. Not a hoax. And we swear, not a single Skrull around. This is really happening! From the book that brought you the first, best and longest running super hero marriage in comics, we give you…the wedding of Ben Grimm and Alicia Masters! Featuring an untold tale of the courtship of Ben and Alicia. A bachelor party that only Johnny Storm could throw. And a very special ceremony brought to you in the Mighty Marvel Manner. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included